luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Behavior Cards and McDonalds
'''Behavior Cards and McDonalds '''is an episode in Super Plush Mario that centers around Behavior Cards and Roy working at McDonalds. However, in the end, it’s all revealed to be a dream. This is the seventh episode of Super Plush Mario. Synopsis Idea by: Aaron Gary This episode was ok. Wow, Super Plush Mario is turning into a train wreck... Hopefully episode 10 can turn things around. Plot The episode starts out with Roy reading Diary of a Worm. Deciding on a part that he considers to be stupid, he goes inside the book to change it. However, he ends up in a location that is presumably a school. King K. Rool greets the class by telling them its Behavior Card Day. King K. Rool explains the function of cards in this order: * Rainbow: You’ll graduate and go to the work force. * Red: You’ll go to twelfth grade. * Orange: You'll go to eleventh grade * Yellow: You'll go to tenth grade. * Light Green: You'll have three years off. * Green: You'll have one year off. * Sky Blue: You'll have seven months off. * Blue: You'll have five months off. * Dark Blue: You'll have one month off. * Purple: You'll have two weeks off. * Dark Pink: You'll have one week off. * Pink: You'll have three days off. * Turquoise: You get a talk after school, but not too much trouble. * White: Nothing Happens. * Teal Gray: You're in detention for 5 hours. * Brown: You're in detention for 9 hours. * Dark Dark Green: You're in detention for 3 months, after that, King K. Rool will come by and give you detention at your house for another 3 months. * Salmon: You get one day of suspension. * Gray: You get three months of suspension. * Maroon Brown: You get five months suspension (close, but not expulsion). * Black: You’re expelled. After King K. Rool finished explaining the functions of the cards, he gives out the many variations of them. His reactions, which range from congratulating them, (Toadette, Charlie, Link, Creeper, Grumpy are examples) to berating them (Larry Koopa, Enderman, Head Zombie, Drew Pickles are more examples) slowly descend to Roy Koopa getting a black card. The Koopalings asks for a second chance, to which the Kremling King furiously declines and expels him. Roy Koopa is then transported to his house. Bowser scolds Roy for getting the worst behavior card, and begins to ground Roy for a Ridiculously long time until Larry tells him to go work at McDonalds. Roy reluctantly heads off. The Koopaling takes an Inkay’s order, but when a Goomba and a Koopa want body waste on their meals, Roy furiously declines their disgusting requests. Koopa calls for the manager (who is a blooper), to which the manager demands Roy to get to work and give their dishes. The Koopaling then scolds some employees to get to work, despite him being one. Eventually, Blooper fires Roy for his incompetence in the orders. However, Roy wakes up, briefly summarizing the events going on in his head. This reveals the events in the story were all but a dream. Meanwhile, Bowser strolls along and asks what Roy is doing. The Koopaling gives a big hug to his father, only to release and make him fall to a trash can. As a result, the Koopa King sends him to the lava pit, much to his dismay. Main Characters * Roy Koopa (main character) * King K. Rool (supposed debut) * Bowser Other Characters * Toadette * Meta Knight * Mickey Mouse * Voltorb * Larry Koopa * King Dedede * Chuck E. Cheese * Enderman * Head Zombie * Drew Pickles Trivia * Bowser parodies Zomboss’ ”Grounding” quotes here after he discovers Roy’s expulsion. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001